


Blue

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M, PWP, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Jinki chuckles but it’s neither light nor amusing. Instead it is berating and full of shame, something that turns Kibum on in one of the sickest ways possible…’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewriterpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my dear Adhi! Since she always inspires me and I adore her and she is just the best so make sure you go and check out her fics too! This was inspired from her fic ‘Office hours’ because it urged to into wanting some deeply erotic fiction… and so this was born! :) Enjoy my lovelies.
> 
> Link to Office Hours: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/5301959]

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

The rain beats heavily against the pavement outside, the sound which is usually relaxing to the ear somehow adds to the stifling atmosphere inside the room. A heavy glow of blue settles upon every curve of furniture, the golden gilded edges of the dresser mirror catch the fluorescent sapphire and reflect it back to create a faint halo upon the ceiling.

Kibum likes the colour blue. Is it because of the sky on a bright summer’s day? No. Is it because of the relaxing shade of the sea on a crisp morning? No. Kibum likes the colour for one reason only – eyes. The pair of piercing cerulean irises that look back at him in this very moment.

Despite the increasingly tense and humid atmosphere, just one look causes a shiver to cascade down his spine. His own eyes become transfixed as his blood runs cold before setting ablaze once more. The azure disappears behind eyelids and breaks the trance, Kibum looks down. This time he focuses on his own delicate wrists, he traces the celeste veins beneath his skin with the tip of his finger and clenches his fist to marvel at the way they push towards the surface as if waiting for something, someone.

A hiss leaves Kibum’s lips as his eyes snap back up to see a sky blue gaze once again pinning him in his place. The coldness of the man’s hands are now wrapped around the delicate wrists he was just marvelling at only a second before. He can almost feel the heat from his skin transferring and being replaced with an ice cold pressure and once again, he shivers.

The man is now crowding his space, the icy blue orbs leaving the penetrating gaze to look at thin and wiry wrists as they continue to grow colder and colder with every passing second. Kibum can’t take his eyes from the man in front of him and he stands stock still but pliant. His wrists remain lax and pliable to the thick, coarse fingers that handle them lightly. Suddenly, Kibum can feel the tip of an ice cube trailing the delicate veins and he marvels a little as he realises that it isn’t ice, but just the delicate tip of the man’s nose. He hears a large inhale that has his breathing patterns mimicking the taller, broader man before him. As the man exhales the sensation feels like dry ice washing over him and yet as he releases his own breath, the air becomes warm and moist around them.

The man continues to nose and smell each fragile wrist, their breathing still in sync but now Kibum’s wrists and hands are numb. The rain lashes harder at the balcony doors, the sound harsh against nothing but panting breath. Then he feels it, a searing heat against his right wrist. The feeling is now foreign against the otherwise numb appendage and Kibum watches as a warm, thick tongue laves across the pulsing ulnar artery and finishes at the radial artery. The contrast is striking and the feeling is something akin to a hot poker being pressed into his skin, only it’s a good kind of painful.

“Please Jinki” Kibum murmurs, his hazel brown eyes pleading for a second before slipping closed at the next long lick, this time against his left wrist.

Jinki is a patient man, too patient if you ask Kibum but then again, he never did care what other people thought. He likes to take his time, to play, to admire and to please before taking whatever he wants. He knows he has Kibum under his spell. He knows that the young brunette isn’t here for simple pleasantries but he knows that tonight, Kibum is what he desires and he is going to enjoy him to the very last drop.

The older man moves his feet, successfully backing Kibum up against the balcony doors. The glass isn’t tinted and they stand a mere two floors from the street below. Jinki takes a moment to admire Kibum’s neck and the way it almost shimmers beneath the ultramarine lights, the pads of his thumbs are still pressing against slight wrists and they can feel the thrumming pulse of the younger man. Jinki can feel himself becoming excited. He can hear the ba-dump of Kibum’s heart in his chest, the torrent of blood flowing through his veins and the swallowing of saliva as the younger tries to steady himself. He takes a deep drag of Kibum’s heady scent and to Jinki it smells like vanilla and coconut. He presses closer, wanting a deeper and more fulfilling smell as his nose trails along the zaffre tinted ivory of Kibum’s neck. He feels the younger man jump, most likely from the cold press of his nose against the flushed skin. This time he buries his nose into the crook and takes a longer, more pronounced inhale. His eyes flash a bright pearlescent blue before dimming back down again as he distinctly smells Kibum’s musk. It smells of masculinity, submission and sex. The smell he has been craving for since the moment the handsome and delicate brunette knocked on his door.

Jinki feels Kibum’s body submit as the younger man rolls his head to the left, exposing more succulent, creamy flesh for Jinki’s pleasure. His broad shoulders crowd the lithe frame before him and he runs his tongue against the top row of his teeth, feeling the canines sharpen just slightly. Then he smirks before flashing said teeth to the warm hazel orbs that are watching his every move.

“Please” Kibum whimpers.

“Please what?” Jinki whispers back.

Kibum’s eyes are begging and pleading as he tilts his head backwards until it thunks against the cold glass, neck still bared and adam’s apple bobbing unceremoniously.

“Answer me!” Jinki’s voice suddenly booms and though Kibum thinks he should be scared, his body simply opens itself more, legs spreading a little and palms lying flat against the glass.

“Please touch me” Kibum heaves out, his chest panting heavily with the excitement and humiliation of what he knows is to come.

Jinki responds by scraping his sharpened teeth against the juncture of his neck, moving upwards slowly and making sure to breathe out cold air against Kibum’s searing skin. He reaches the younger’s ear and laves a sweltering tongue against the shell before thick, plush lips form words.

“Why don’t you touch yourself for me baby? Hmmm? Maybe then I will play with you.” Jinki all but moans out, the deep and gravelly sound in his voice is ever present as he knows it turns Kibum on.

Kibum knows it isn’t a question and complaining will only earn him more time untouched. He carefully reaches his hand down to unbuckle his belt. Jinki doesn’t move an inch; he doesn’t back up to give Kibum space or help him to undo the stubborn button. He simply crowds the younger further against the glass.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A plethora of marine tinted ivory is displayed to the man in the room. The soft globes of his pert behind are pressed against the freezing cold glass, steaming it up with the way his body is on fire. Icy blue eyes are scrutinising his every move as his hand works lightly over his member. Fingers curl and his palm squeezes with just enough pressure. His pace remains languid, he knows Jinki wants to enjoy this and he knows he won’t get what he wants if he allows himself to come without permission. What makes it worse is the way Jinki is looking at him like he wants to devour every inch of tender, creamy skin. The man’s face remains stoic, he doesn’t touch himself and the only indication of his arousal lies in the confines of his denim jeans and the tell-tale throbbing of those sharp protruding canines.

Kibum melts, every inch of his body resembling a furnace as he enjoys the pressure of his hands and the intensity of Jinki’s gaze. He becomes delirious, needing something more, body shaking in protest because he wants to let go and listen to his body, instead, he has to listen to the cold man before him.

“Turn around, show me how well those fingers can work that hole of mine.” Jinki demands, his voice is set and stoic and the way he calls Kibum’s hole as his possession has the younger male’s toes curling into the lush black carpet as he swivels around, palms braced against the glass and ass offered in submission. This time Kibum can only feel the burn of Jinki’s gaze into every crevice of his form and instead all he can see is the bustling Sunday market below them. The rain blurs the colours together in a myriad that resembles sunlight hitting puddles of oil and water. Once again, Kibum becomes aware of how exposed he is as his fingers reach back to continue and heighten the humming pleasure in his body – not only is he exposed to Jinki but also to the public below. The outside world mulling about their business, the old lady on the vegetable stall on the opposite side of the street merely has to glance up to witness Kibum’s milky expanse pressed heavily against the glass. He often buys his produce from her, on Sunday evenings like today when he wants to make a nice warm stew and curl up with a book in his apartment just a few blocks from here. Now, instead he is looking at her through a blur of rain, his breath fogging up the glass and his lips slipping sinful moans into the too warm air of the living room.

“That’s it, come on baby, I know you can play better than that. What’s the matter? Worried someone is going to look up and see your pathetic needy form, fingering yourself like a whore?” Jinki chuckles but it’s neither light nor amusing. Instead it is berating and full of shame, something that turns Kibum on in one of the sickest ways possible but right now he doesn’t dwell on it or care. Instead, he follows Jinki’s orders and pushes in another digit. It’s uncomfortable and painful due to the lack of lubrication but Kibum finds that the stretch and burn pushes him further and faster towards the metaphorical edge.

Finally, god finally, Kibum feels rough fabric against his bare thighs and an ice cold grip removes his hands from his ass, denying him of the euphoric pleasure he was giving himself. He hears the tell-tale sound of a zipper being lowered but he feels nothing for a good, long minute. Soon enough, he once again feels the ice cold tip of a nose trail from his burning nape to his flushed ass. Jinki inhales along the exposed and stretched hole and Kibum can practically hear the smirk that he knows is lining the man’s face. Jinki blows snowy breath onto the sensitive bud before that searing tongue is working its magic. His tongue doesn’t dance to a graceful symphony but rather it oppresses the rose pink bud, pressing down on it with the force akin to a tsunami. There is too much saliva when the older pulls back and it drips down Kibum’s exposed crack before there is a CRACK of another kind that resonates around the emptiness of the room and mingles in with the still harsh smashing of rain against Kibum’s ear which is pressed against the glass, his head turned to the side because Jinki has pressed him so far against the doors that he has no other choice. The sting against his indulgent globes is too good and Kibum craves more, but he will never voice it, not unless he is told to. Another SMACK this time harder and he feels his neck bending in an uncomfortable manner as the sturdy body behind him presses even harder, the breath being knocked out of his lungs from the pressure.

“Ah…J-jinki, I can’t breathe…ah..” Kibum whines, his breaths severely slowing. Just as he thinks he will pass out from the lack of oxygen he feels a thumb brush lightly over his nipple before he is flung forward into the freezing night air. The balcony doors having been pushed violently open.  He makes an ungraceful scream as he sees the balcony railing hurtling closer and closer before strong, firm hands catch him and press his face into the glass patio table.

Jinki leaves him there for what feels like a good five minutes, Kibum’s legs are shaking both from the cold and the strain of keeping himself upright whilst Jinki keeps his face pressed into the grimy, weather stained, glass table. The rain is still pouring hard and it whips against the sensitive skin as the harsh winter wind thrashes the heavy raindrops, making them feel like tiny needles attacking his body from every direction.

Kibum whimpers then as he feels the hand on the back of his head leave – he doesn’t move his head though, he knows better than that – and he feels Jinki’s thick member finally press against his tight hole.

“Are you ready for me baby? I’m gonna fuck you so good.” Jinki growls, his soaked shirt slapping and draping over Kibum’s wind slapped back as he whispers huskily into his ear, breath as cold as ever and making his wet ear freeze as the words land.

Kibum moans but remembers to answer the question. “I’m ready for you…I’m all yours, take me.” The words are practised and precise but they have the same desired effect on both parties as they always do. The stretch and the burn takes over every sense of Kibum’s mind and body as he feels the large, thick cock entering his tight hole. He can’t think about anything, the drenching weather seeming to disappear for a moment and all his mind can focus on is the searing hot pain that thrums through him.

Soon enough, the pain ebbs away and he is panting harshly. Jinki’s thrusts are slow – maddeningly slow. Kibum’s fingers slip and slide across the glass table, trying and failing to find purchase. His thighs and back are red and sore from the lashing of the weather that only seems to have become heavier and harsher. This goes on, and on and on. Jinki’s pace stays static, not fluctuating for even a second and Kibum is trying his hardest to grind his ass back for more but the strong icy grip that the dominant male has on his hips prevents him from doing so.

“My hole is nice and pliant today, have you been looking after it like I asked?” Jinki questions and he knows Kibum can’t answer, he knows the man is too far gone in a spiral of desperation but he asks anyway, just to tease and rile him further. “You feel so good today whore, moan a little louder for me, let the people down there hear you.” Jinki snarls.

Kibum obliges and moans, not simply because he was told to, but because Jinki just reminded him of how close to the bustling street they were. If the next door neighbour was home right now and happened to walk onto the balcony, they would have a front seat, VIP view of the show. Kibum feels his body lurch, a strong hand on the back of his neck pushing his feet off the floor and his face over the edge of the table. Now he knows why, he can see through the iron bars of the railing, rain dripping off his bangs to the street below. Umbrellas and hoods. Some brave, stupid people having neither to protect them from the onslaught of rain. He vaguely realises that calling them stupid is a little rich, coming from the naked man being fucked slow and hard in the freezing rain. He’s at the edge now, both literally and figuratively and he needs it. He can feel how Jinki’s member swells and pulses hot and hard inside of him. He needs it and he is beyond the point of being too proud to beg.

“Please Jinki..please.” Kibum moans, his voice cracking and gravelly.

“You want it?” Jinki asks, voice still controlled and teasing but the arousal is clear to Kibum in the way his breathing is laboured more than normal.

“No…I…I need it.” Kibum clarifies and he thinks that if he doesn’t get it in the next few seconds he is going to die right here on the table.

“Alright baby, alright.” Jinki announces, his voice tender for the first time this evening. He flips Kibum over, his member sliding back in without a second to breathe and continues to pound at the same slow and languid pace, never speeding up because he knows Kibum can come without it. His dripping wet hair and nose move over to the juncture of Kibum’s neck before glinting canines announce themselves and catch on the light of the moon. They pierce the delicate sking and the metallic crimson fills his nostrils, lavishing his taste buds as a long drawn out moan releases from Kibum’s velvet lips and he feels as the younger man shudders and comes. The wave is strong and his orgasm seems to last longer than it ever has before. Jinki takes this opportunity to speed up, thrusting into Kibum at an inhuman speed, he feels as Kibum begins his decent from euphoria and then bites down into those luscious succulent wrists. The blood drains, quickly flowing from the living vessel and the taste of the man’s blood causes Jinki to plummet over the edge. His come leaves in thick ropes, filling Kibum’s insides with a burning fire, a fire that still has Kibum marvelling over – that such a cold being can produce almost molten fluid.

The younger man is drained, wet, cold, sore and tired and so Jinki stands and walks away. Kibum watches a blurry image of Jinki retreating, he can’t keep his eyes open both from the exhaustion and the intense shower of rain falling into his eyes and beating down on his forehead. Kibum feels it though, as strong arms lift him bridal style and carry him into the warmth of the room. He feels a clean, fluffy towel being placed around him before he registers the familiar feel of Jinki’s soft and springy mattress beneath his bones. The older man takes his time to dry off every inch of Kibum’s body. His limbs are lax and pliant as strong hands manhandle him into an array of positions in order to dry him thoroughly. Finally, Jinki applies a light moisturiser that smells familiar of cucumber and freshly cut grass over the reddened and whiplashed skin before covering Kibum’s body with the heavy, warm duet cover. Before he knows it, Kibum is slipping into a content slumber and he feels a light, cold, ghosting kiss against his lips before he falls into dreamland for good.

Jinki watches Kibum sleep under the blue lights of the room, veins easier to see, life easier to see. He remembers his human days when he could feel the warmth of a bed cover. When he could close his eyes and slip into a subconscious dreamland where anything was possible. He remembers waking up to the sunlight warming his skin and his head feeling fuzzy and incoherent. He misses it. He misses a lot of things and although he may be cursed to live forever, never being able to dream or sleep or feel the warmth of the sun; he can live, just for these moments when he feels the warmth of Kibum’s skin beneath his palms. When he can watch the man sleep peacefully and imagine what he is dreaming about.

He might be trapped in this world and stuck here forever, but finding Kibum has been the best thing to happen to him in over 1,000 years. His heart is heavy with the day he will have to let Kibum go, but for now he is at peace at least until the younger man has to leave – until next time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I actually finished it and for once, it came out better than my original ‘plan’ haha! I use the term ‘plan’ lightly because it was just a series of plot outline bullet points. I will suggest looking a the movie or images for the movie ‘blue room’ because even though I’ve never watched it as I was searching google images for inspiration to link with my title, I came across the image of them having sex in the rain and I was like YES! This is what was missing….and so, tadahh. Hahaha.  
> I will place a link to the picture below because it is NSFW! Lol. X  
> Anyway, this is dedicated to my dearest Adhi for her awesome Taekai she gifted me! I’m sorry it is all vampire-ish again…it just happened, I don’t know how but it did lol. I hope you enjoyed it my dear!  
> Take care everyone,  
> As always subs, UPVOTES, comments and Kudos are much appreciated if you have the time to spare.  
> Love,  
> Xx L xX
> 
> Picture link [http://bloximages.newyork1.vip.townnews.com/montereycountyweekly.com/content/tncms/assets/v3/editorial/0/e1/0e11c930-7036-11e4-96df-9f617303c774/546d10b3e5d80.image.jpg]


End file.
